


Last Words.

by Sincerely_Alex



Category: APH - Fandom, Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Other, Ouija Board, USUK - Freeform, dead shit, haha - Freeform, i think, igs is fucked up, libertea, paranormal activity, she doesnt die in the story, theres a girl thats dead but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Alex/pseuds/Sincerely_Alex
Summary: I started this months before I got an account on here.  Kind of my first big work.





	1. Careful.

_His eyes closed slowly. Silence. Thats all he heard, all he felt. The air around him was cold, almost hallow, and he swore he could sometimes feel a soft, cold touch on his arm, like gentle fingertips gliding down his skin. He shuddered at the contact, but didnt even think to turn around. He knew he wouldnt find anything there. Even if he did, he knew for a fact he wouldnt like what he saw. He kept his eyes down, on the smooth, polished brown wooden board in front of him. His eyes scanned the object, the black letters, A through Z in two, arched rows in the middle. The words "Yes" and "No" in the upper corners, an almost unnerving moon between them. On the bottom, below a black row of numbers, **1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0**. along with one simple word underneath the numbers: Goodbye. _

  
_A sigh escaped his lips as his fingertips touched the cool wood of the planchette. His eyes flickered above the board, a slight unease in the emerald orbs. The room was completely dark, aside from the moonlight from the window outside, and the four candles he had places around the board. He thought about what he was doing for a moment, before sighing and deciding to carry on the act. He would feel rather stupid if he stopped now, having already set everything up for the session. He wasnt too afraid, he had done this for centuries. He was used to it by now. However, he had yet to participate in the act of contacting a spirit through a Ouija board with his fiance in the house._

  
_Alfred was.. A bit jumpy. He had an interest in horror movies, or at least, thats how it seemed. He was always begging either Arthur or Kiku to watch them with him, or jumping at the chance to test out new horror themed video games. However, he could never finish them without crying and clinging to whatever was close to him. (Usually, the British nation.) As much as Arthur loved horror movies, he couldnt stand seeing Alfred like that. He was always a little over protective, and even a simple flinch at a jump-scare was enough for him to pause the movie and take 15 minutes to calm the American down, even if it was not needed._

  
_Arthur had made sure the bedroom door was locked, that Alfred was occupied with a movie and popcorn in the living room. He didnt want him to see this. Alfred knew Arthur was interested in the supernatural, and Arthur was aware that he knew. However, Alfred has never witnessed any of these supernatural acts in person, and Arthur intended on keeping it that way. He didnt want Alfred to think less of him, or to be frightened. He didnt think he could handle it if his fiance began to grow distant out of fear._

  
_He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he let out a shaky breath, his eyes opening again slowly, the bold green almost illuminating the darkness. In a soft, calm, collected voice, he spoke._

  
**_"Is there anyone here with me..?"_ **

  
_After a few aching seconds of silence, the piece began to move. Slowly, the movement jerky and uneven, the planchette making its way to the upper left corner._

  
**_"Yes."_ **

  
_Arthur shivered a little at the response, biting his lip as he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing out slowly. He never got scared during these sessions, but something made him uneasy when he got his first answer. It wasnt that he was fearful of the possible harm this entity could inflict, but the sheer fact that he was contacting someone from the other side just made him shudder._

  
_After a moment of hesitation, he asked his second question._

  
**_"May I ask your name..?"_ **

  
_Almost on command, the planchette began to glide across the polished wood._

  
**_L_ **

  
_He whispered the letters out loud to himself, his emerald green eyes filling with anticipation._

  
**_E_ **   
_He took in a careful, slow breath through his nose, his gaze fixed eagerly on the letters._

  
**_A_ **

  
_He murmured the letters quietly in the silence of the dark room, the only other sound being the slow sliding of polished wood against carved glaze._

  
**_H_ **

  
_With the last letter revealed, the piece came to a slow, smooth stop in the middle of the board, perfectly straight and neat._

  
**_"Leah.."_ **

  
_Arthur sighed, repeating the name softly. After speaking, he swore he could feel a soft, cold, almost hesitant touch on his shoulder. It didnt scare him, though. It almost made him relax at the contact, knowing that he was, in fact, connected to someone. Apparently, a girl. After a few seconds of going over his next questions, he began to voice them. He came to the conclusion that Leah was a 14 year old girl, one who unfortunately lost her life in 1898. When Arthur questioned her death, the planchette simply paused in place. He waited for a few moments, but the piece didnt move anymore. He sighed, apologizing calmly to thin air, to Leah, for bringing up the subject._

  
_He had done this many a time, and nearly half of the spirits he came into contact with refused to admit how they died. He knew that it must be a bit of a sensitive topic, regardless of how long they've had to think about it. He just continued on with different questions and tried not to touch on the subject again._


	2. Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds Arthur. Shit hits the fan. Briefly.

_Through a few sets of doors and walls, sat a tall man, about 5'7, even though barely any other country used that system of measurement. He grinned whenever someone asked his height or weight, excitedly awaiting their confused head tilt and questioning remarks. (Most people only wanted to know how much he weighed, since hes rather well built, regardless of the amount of junk food he eats daily.) His dirty blonde hair in his eyes a little, the movie screen, which was currently projecting one of his favorite movies, nearly reflected off the lens of his glasses. He had finished most of the popcorn he made, and was getting slightly worried._

  
_Arthur, his fiance, had been in their bedroom for quite a while. He went over their morning routine.. Arthur woke up first, around 3 a.m (Given he was still on England time, it was about 8 in the morning for him.) and taking a shower, eating a light breakfast and reading until Alfred woke up...Did he take his morning medication? It helped keep his mood swings to a minimum.. Maybe he forgot.. Sometimes, when he missed his medication, he would have dramatic mood changes at random times.. Alfred felt himself grow more worried. Was he upset? Was he crying..? He paused his movie, adjusting his glasses as he stood, running a hand through his messy blonde hair as he slowly made his way to their bedroom. He smiled softly as he saw the flags on their bedroom door, the American and British flags attached to the white painted wood. Arthur was always so good at decorating, whether it be for Halloween or Christmas, he was always so creative. That was one of the things Alfred loved about him. (Its to no ones surprised that he isnt so eager to decorate for the 4th of July, however.)_

  
_Alfred knocked on their bedroom door gently, noticing how..all the lights must be off inside, given how there was no glow coming from below the door. He swore he..smelled something burning..wax maybe? Candles? Another odd thing he picked up on was how it seemed to be completely silent in the bedroom aside from a faint sliding sound, like someone was ever so carefully dragging the pointed end of a pencil across a varnished wood table._

  
_After a moment of hesitation, his concern for his fiance grew stronger than his slight fear and unease as he carefully opened the door. He didnt quite know what he was expecting, but what he walked into sure wasnt it._

  
_At first, Arthur didnt notice the door opening. He had his eyes closed as he sat in silence, his thoughts racing with ideas for the next question. He took any sound to be the light movements of random objects that come with using a Ouija board, so he didnt think twice about the sound of the door opening gently._   
_Alfred rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the the sudden darkness, the soft glare of the candles blurring his already poor vision._

  
**_"Artie..What...?-"_ **

  
_The Brit's eyes shot open at the familiar voice in the doorway, before Alfred lost it. He started panic, his eyes widening in confusion and fear whispering soft things to him in an attempt to calm him down._

  
_Eventually, Alfred's breathing stilled as he realized that Arthur was, in fact, unharmed, that he himself wasnt hurt, and there wasnt a bloody demon hanging above the Ouija board like he always assumed there would be in these situations._

  
**_"There..Are you alright, love?"_ **

  
**_"I...I think so..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Ha ah. Ha.


	3. Trust and explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says- kind of filler for the shit that happens in the next chapter.

" _ **Care to..explain what I just saw?** "_

  
_Arthur sighed as he looked at the floor, kicking his feet. He was with Alfred in their bedroom now, the board safely put away in a cabinet in the basement. The Brit felt like he was in the office at some high school. He wasnt exactly in trouble, but he sure felt like it._

  
**_"I'd really rather not.."_ **

  
**_"Artie..."_ **

  
_England looked down, biting his lip as he gently closed his eyes. With a soft, slow breath, Arthur explained. He told him what he was doing, contacting lost lives and giving them a second chance at their last words, the ones they were unable to make known to the living world. Alfred stayed silent for a while, keeping his eyes locked with Arthur's. He tried not to look visibly afraid, but he was. Not only was he afraid of ghosts, but he was worried his beloved would get hurt. Although he knew how long Arthur had been doing this kind of thing for centuries now, there was still a sense of over-protectiveness. Alfred just didnt want his fiance to get hurt._

  
_Arthur gently set his hand on Alfred's shoulder, sighing and giving him a sympathetic smile. He knew what he was worried about.. Alfred had voiced his concerns many times, and Arthur always brushed it off and told him he knew what he was doing. Alfred loved him, so he believed him. Still.. This was a close call._

  
**_"..Are you sure that wasn't anything bad?"_ **

  
**_"Well, it wasnt good.."_ **

  
**_"Arthur."_ **

  
**_"I'm fine."_ **

  
_Alfred rested his forehead in his hands as he thought over what to do or say next. He knew Arthur was passionate about this, and he had a good reason to be.. But still. It worried him too much to just let him continue this._

  
_" **Arthur..you know how much it scares me when you do that kind of stuff."**_

  
**_"I know, I know, but you trust me..right?"_ **

  
_Arthur knew the answer. Alfred knew he knew the answer. Alfred has always trusted him. He trusted him when he tried to get him to try weird foreign food and Arthur promised it was good. He trusted Arthur when he gave him a pretty thick book that somehow he actually enjoyed reading. This just seemed a bit different. Arthur could seriously hurt himself. He doesn't know everything about this kind of thing, what if he made a mistake?_

  
_Despite his passion about the paranormal, Arthur promised Alfred he wouldn't continue using the board in the house. Sure, he knew plenty of other places to go. Old houses? He didn't think the basement was such a big deal either.. But it did scare Alfred. He cared more about Alfred than anything, and if it made his partner feel more comfortable, he was willing to make a few sacrifices._

  
_Alfred smiled a little as he stood, sitting by Arthur on the bed and running his fingertips through his partner's hair, trying to relieve a bit of the stress from the past hour or so. The two sad and just laid together for a while, talking and cuddling under the ceiling light. Everything would be fine until Arthur went to work the next day. Which would be when everything wouldn't be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters might be upd8ing a little slower than the first fic I did, just a heads up.


	4. Haunted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan, but worse this time.

_The rest of the night was rather calm, nothing happened besides Arthur getting up to turn off the lights and Alfred getting himself a glass of water. The paranormal subject didn't get brought up against for the rest of the night, and both of them were content with it. Arthur knew Alfred was still a little uncomfortable, so he managed to steer him away from his worries by playing his favorite movie and rubbing his fiance's shoulders. It always managed to make Alfred relax to the point of falling asleep, which he did, Arthur following behind as he drifted off in his partner's arms._

  
_Arthur woke up a bit earlier than Alfred, as he usually does, and although he was tempted, he didn't mess with the board within the hour or so he had before the American would get up. Although the idea tugged at his mind, he tried to push it away the best he could. It felt like something else was wanting him to give in, though.. When was he going to tell Alfred why exactly he does the things he does? In truth, it wasn't only to give fallen spirits a chance at their last words, but for a more person reason. He began communicating with the deceased for himself, but once he realized what he could do for the families of people lost in accidents or murders, he decided to continue his actions to help._

  
_Instead, Arthur sat himself on the couch and read his favorite book (Which he's already re-read almost a hundred times) until his lover got up. Everything was calm while Arthur was there, the only noises being the sounds of his book pages flipping and the gently wind outside the window. Alfred just needed to clear his head and get rid of the concern he had about Arthur's actions. He wasn't hurting anyone. Arthur just wanted his partner to trust him more._

  
_Alfred woke up about 10 minutes before Arthur left, wishing him off with a sweet kiss to the lips and forehead. Arthur worked at a book store with one of his friends, even though nations didn't really need to work. He just really enjoyed being there, and was content with working with his best friend. After Arthur left, Alfred made his way back into the living room. He sat on the couch in front of the television, turning on one of his favorite shows. Maybe he would try to make things up to Arthur when he gets home. He could make him his favorite food for tonight, or surprise him with a few new boxes of tea. Arthur had a huge collection of imported teas in the kitchen, and Alfred was pretty sure he had tried at least each one. He was sure his fiance would be content with a few more boxes to add to his collection._

  
_The American was lost in his own thoughts at this point, but something behind him quickly pulled him out of them. A book from Arthur's shelf in the living room fell out of its stack.. Thats all. The two didn't own a pet, nor were any of the windows opened. He thought nothing of it, just looking back at the TV screen and trying to come up with other ways to make Arthur happy._

  
_Another book fell, but it was more of a toss than a drop from the shelf. It was almost as if someone took the book and threw it across the room. Alfred sat up, turning around this time as he scanned the floor of the living and dining rooms for the book. He found it..by the door. Right where Arthur was standing when he put on his jacket to leave. That had to be more than 5 feet away.. That book could not have just fallen off the shelf. Something must have pushed it off.. The idea gave Alfred chills, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to investigate the situation further..What if there was something in the house? What if Arthur found it and got scared? No. Alfred was the hero, there was no way he was just going to let this thing possibly traumatize his fiance._

  
_Alfred stood, nervously stepping over to the shelf. He gently set his hand on a few of the books, running his fingertips slowly down the old pages. Arthur sure had a lot of books. He moved a few of them, trying to see if there was an angry mouse or something behind them. Nope. Just an old wooden book shelf and a few old book marks Arthur kept hidden for when he lost his or needed a new one. Alfred checked a few extra times, in case he was missing anything. Nope, still nothing. He wasn't sure what would have scared him more- if he found something there if he didn't._

  
_Around his third of fourth check around the seemingly normal bookcase, another noise startled Alfred- somewhere behind him again, but this one was a bit more obvious. One of Arthur's tea-cups in the kitchen seemed to just suddenly explode. It was like it was dropped from 4 feet above the ground and shattered on the polished dining room floor, but it was just sitting there in the cabinet with its tea-cup friends. The cups around the shattered one seemed fine, regardless of the violence of the explosion. How the hell could that have happened? Nothing fell on it, and it fell from nothing.._

  
_Alfred flinched and yelped when he heard the cup shatter, making him almost fall back against the book shelf. Luckily, he caught himself before he crashed back into the shelf in his sheer surprise and horror, leaning his elbows back against the desk of the shelf. He felt his chest rising and falling as he breathed slowly, his nerves on end as he felt himself tense. Fear was an understatement at this point._

  
_Just as Alfred had started to calm down, one of the books about his head shot off from behind him, hitting the wall in front of him at what sounded like 100 miles per hour. He flinched, crying out in fear once again as he fell back against the shelf again, his hands shaking at this point. A few books fell from their spot on the shelves once Alfred crashed back against the old wood, harder this time. He rushed to their room as soon as he could stand, his heart beating a million times a minute. He needed to call Arthur, he needed to tell him what had happened. He needed Arthur home, even if he hadn't been gone long enough for him to really get anything productive done. Arthur must know about what had just happened, he must know about some way - any way - to stop it. The house was haunted in some way and there was no doubt about it._

  
_As Alfred nearly tripped over the few rugs they had and a couple discarded pairs of shoes on his way to he and Arthur's bedroom, his eye's caught on something in the corner of Arthur's study. A small, polished wooden board in the middle of the living room. Hadn't Arthur put it away..?_

 

**_"Artie, you gotta come home! Please!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha this is taking a long time.


	5. Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's done. Arthur's not.

**_"Arthur, this needs to stop."_ **

  
**_"I have no idea what happened, I promise..!"_ **

  
_Alfred was pacing around the study again, his hands shaking in his hoodie pockets as Arthur sat on the couch, holding the cursed board in his lap as he ran his fingertips over the polished wood. Arthur had gotten home from work as soon as Alfred had called, not entirely used to the frantic, terrified tone in his fiance's voice. He started shouting things to him about books and cups exploding and flying around and trying to kill him, apparently. It wasn't the first time Arthur has had paranormal activity like that in the house, but it was the first time it had happened with Alfred in the house. He thought he made her promise to keep herself in check when he was home.._

  
**_"I really don't want you doing this anymore, Arthur."_ **

  
**_"Alfred, it's not as bad as it looks, I-"_ **

  
**_"No. This is the last straw. I almost had a fricking heart attack!"_ **

  
_As soon as Arthur had come back into the house, it felt like the house has physically relaxed, like there was a form of tension in the building's walls and Arthur had calmed it. Things kept flying around and falling from shelves when Alfred was alone, waiting impatiently for Arthur to get home, but the second his fiance came back, everything stopped. It was like the house was mad and Arthur somehow calmed it._

  
_Arthur stepped forwards, trying to set his hand on Alfred's arm in an attempt to calm him down. Alfred flinched away from his partner's touch, his eyes glued onto the board in Arthur's other hand. It broke Arthur's heart to see his lover back away from him._

  
_"Don't touch me when you're holding that thing!"_

  
_It felt like Arthur's heart had shattered in his chest and the pieces were being tightened together. Did Alfred really not trust him at all? Was he actually afraid of him? Sure, the paranormal activity had the right to scare him. But was he afraid of Arthur..? Arthur knew what he was doing, he promised he would protect Alfred no matter what. He had centuries of experience with this kind of thing, he knew what he was doing. The activity that had occurred this morning was the simple effect of an angry spirit- one Arthur recognized the second he came into the house. Regardless of the fact that Arthur knew exactly what to do to prevent this from happening again and to fix the current problem, Alfred still wasn't having any more of it._

  
**_"No. No more of this."_ **

  
**_"Alfred, Please-"_ **

  
**_"No! Its me or the ghosts, Arthur!"_ **

  
_Alfred practically shouted, storming out of the study and bursting outside, making his way onto the porch to try and cool down. He never liked shouted at Arthur. Arthur was in more control over his anger, he could control his voice and his temper a lot more that Alfred. When he got annoyed pretty easily, but he was rather collected when it came to arguments with his loved ones._

  
_Arthur felt tears in his eyes as he gripped his hands into fists. He would show Alfred. He knew what he was doing. He would fix this and find a way to regain Alfred's trust. He'll see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahhaha-suffer--


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred understands why Arthur does what he does.

_It had been about two or three days since the two had even spoken to each other. Arthur was spending more and more time at the book store and he was starting to sleep in the study, allowing Alfred to sleep in the bed on his own. He barely left the study even when he needed to eat- he had snack food in the study with him and a few bottles of water. He only left when he had to go to the bathroom and take showers. He barely made eye contact with Alfred even if he looked at him. It was really starting to get to Alfred. Did Arthur think he was afraid of him? He wasn't afraid of Arthur..He wasn't mad at Arthur. Not that he knew of, at least. He was afraid of the things Arthur was doing and he was mad at the spirits involved, but not at Arthur. Never at Arthur._

  
_Alfred sat in the living room once again, now facing the dining room in case anything else happened. His thoughts drifted back to Arthur, as they had been a quite a lot recently. He knew Arthur was mad at him. He knew Arthur was upset that Alfred was basically making him quit one of his ..hobbies? Whatever, its for their safety. He wanted to marry Arthur something this year, and he couldn't do that if they were both murdered by angry ghost demons or something._

  
_As Alfred continued worrying, the very same book decided to just fling itself from the shelf yet again. He should have expected this honestly.. Arthur must be doing something. He must be. It shouldn't be happening- Arthur is here. Whatever wanted him here a few days ago couldn't be angry that Arthur was gone- he wasn't. He was reading in his study..Wasn't he?_

  
_The thought hit him like a brick to the face. Arthur had to be screwing around with that thing again. There would be no other reason for this crap to be going on if Arthur was here unless he was messing with the Ouija board again._

  
_Alfred was absolutely done at this point. Arthur promised him- he swore he wasn't going to use that thing anymore. Arthur knew how uncomfortable Alfred was with this. Did he just not care? No, he was doing this just to piss of Alfred. Arthur was stubborn that way, it had to be it._

  
_He shot up, anger rising in his chest as he stormed over to Arthur's study, about to start shouting about how this wasn't fair and how he knew Arthur was just doin this to upset him, before he stopped. The door was slightly parted, just a little part of the room visible from in the hallway. That part happened to be Arthur, sitting in the middle of the room. His legs were crossed, the board in front of him, his fingertips on the planchette. Alfred shuddered, fear striking his chest. He wasn't sure if he actually could push himself into that room. Anger became fear. Which then, after a few moments, became pity._

  
**_"You know he doesn't mean to hurt you, correct?"_ **

 

**_YES_ **

  
**_"He doesn't know I know you. He doesn't know you mean something to me."_ **

  
**_YES_ **

  
**_"You're not mad?"_ **

  
**_NO_ **

  
**_"Millie.. I miss you, you know."_ **

  
**_M_ **

  
**_E_ **

  
**_T_ **

  
**_O_ **

  
**_O_ **

  
**_"I promise, I won't allow him to interrupt our session again."_ **

  
_A soft laugh came from Arthur as he spoke to the air, apparently, to Millie._

  
**_"But if he does, please don't be mad like that. You really scared him. You know he didn't mean any harm."_ **

  
**_H_ **

  
**_E_ **

  
**_Y_ **

  
**_E_ **

  
**_L_ **

  
**_L_ **

  
**_E_ **

  
**_D_ **

 

  
**_"He did, I know..But, don't worry about it. I'm fine."_ **

  
_Arthur spoke the words slowly as he read them from the board, Alfred's chest tightening at the words from Millie. It wasn't because a ghost was watching him, but because he had started to understand that he had yelled at Arthur. Arthur had all the right to hide away, to be distant. Alfred wanted to just rush in and cling himself to Arthur, but he kept himself outside. Not because he was scared, but because he wanted Arthur to have this time with, apparently, a friend of his from the past. He didn't want to risk interrupting something again._

  
**_"Now remember, next time you want to talk, you move the butterfly."_ **

  
_Move the butterfly? What the hell did that me-Oh. Oh my god. Alfred grinned as he understand what that meant- the glass butterfly on their bedroom shelf. Arthur never let Alfred touch it.. It all connected now. Sometimes, it would be pushed back to the edge of the desk, and sometime that same night, Arthur would lock himself away in the study or their room while Alfred was chillin' in the living room. That must mean Millie wanted to talk to him._   
_Alfred had so many questions, but a lot more were answered at this point._

  
_The violence with the books and the tea-cups was Millie getting pissed at him for interrupting she and Arthur's conversation and yelling at him._   
_Millie must have been a long lost friend of Arthur's who he's lost over the years and wanted to stay in contact with._   
_That was why he was so desperate to continue using the board.._

_Alfred smiled as he watched Arthur joke with the fallen friend, but he decided to leave them be, wandering back to his spot on the couch. He wanted to give them their privacy. He'd have a few apologizes to give Arthur once he's done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cute, actually.


	7. Slowly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan but softer this time.

_It took Arthur about another half an hour or so to be entirely down with his session. Alfred didn't mind, he was dripping with guilt over yelling at Arthur for simply staying in contact with a lost friend that he was willing to sit in the living room well past their usual bedtime to wait for Arthur to finish saying whatever he wanted to say to Millie. Millie, was a kind-sounding name. He wondered what kind of connect she had with Arthur. Were they best friends? What did she look like? She sounded like she'd be a sweet, young girl with blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Maybe a stout girl with red hair and thick-rimmed glasses. When did Arthur know her? Had she been a recently lost friend or have they been together for centuries?_

  
_Questions about this mysterious from riddled Alfred's brain until he heard the study door opening. Arthur looked slightly nervous. Apparently, he had seen that the door had been opened, even if just a bit. He knew Alfred must have seen him doing what he was doing, and he also knew his fiance wasn't the biggest fan of those types of practices. He broke a promise.. The guilt was apparent on Arthur's face, but even more so on Alfred's._

  
_Arthur looked up, about to questions Alfred's expression, before his partner answered him without needing to be asked._

  
**_"I'm sorry. I..didn't know she meant that much to you."_ **

 

  
_Arthur understood right away, barely hesitating before he hugged onto Alfred, basically clinging himself onto his partner. The two exchanged apologies, Alfred pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's forehead. He ran his fingers through the messy blonde locks of his fiance's hair, telling him how much he cared about him, promising he wouldn't judge him on anything as stupid as this again._

**_"Are you sure this is safe? I already can tell she doesn't like me very much."_ **

  
**_"Just calm down, it's not like she can do anything to you even if she didn't."_ **

**_"Artie, haven't you ever seen the Paranormal Activity movies?"_ **

**_"Oh, hush and watch."_ **

  
_Alfred took a slow breath in, an even slower breath out as he gripped at Arthur's hand tighter. The two were sitting in the basement, the lights off with a few candles set around them, illuminating the smooth, polished brown wooden board in front of him. Alfred's eyes scanned the object, the black letters, A through Z in two, arched rows in the middle. The words "Yes" and "No" in the upper corners, an almost unnerving moon between them. On the bottom, below a black row of numbers, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0. along with one simple word underneath the numbers: Goodbye_

  
_Arthur promised he would be okay, and he couldn't help but believe him. Their fingers slowly pressed to the planchette together, Alfred taking in another slow, deep breath. He opened his eyes, allowing his vision to get used to the sudden change in brightness. There was no reason to be scared, and Alfred knew that. Arthur was here. Millie, apparently, was. She seemed nice, from what Arthur had said._

  
**_"Hello, Millie..My name is Alfred."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Haha. Ha. That took longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha okay.


End file.
